Everybody's Fool
by Pagan Ianthe
Summary: Ginny knows something about Draco that he has so far managed to keep a secret.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they are the creations of JK Rowling and the property of WB, Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic. Song lyrics copyright Evanescence and Wind Up Records 2003.  
**Author Note:** Please enjoy and I love hearing from the people who enjoy (or don't).

**Part One**

_"Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence…"_

In his dreams Draco was standing by a bar, his hands closed around a crystal goblet. At his side was a beautiful woman draped in diamonds and emeralds the colour of his Slytherin Quidditch robes. Everything was sparkling clean, as though it were constantly under the cast of a powerful cleaning charm. The ceiling was under a spell of illusion and as Draco looked up to watch, a shooting star speared through the enchanted night.

"Draco," the woman was softly spoken, her hand on his arm was gentle, loving, and Draco leaned into her touch, eager to feel her near him. Deep down he knew that this was all a dream, but it was so perfect, so different from his reality. There was no fear, no hatred, no beatings.

"Draco…You're going to be late for classes…" Draco woke from his pleasant dream to find Gregory Goyle standing over him, his hands closed around a glass of clear, cold water which he looked prepared to pour over Draco's face.

"Did you want something, Goyle?" Draco sat up in the middle of his crushed velvet covered bed and brushed fingers through his white blond hair.

"You missed breakfast," he mumbled the words, not daring to look at Draco as the blond climbed reluctantly out of his bed and walked over to the tall rosewood dresser set in the corner of the room, admiring his toned body in the many mirrors that lined the opulently-covered walls.

"Yes, well…missing breakfast isn't the end of the world, Goyle. I am sure that I will survive." He pulled open a drawer and took out a fresh set of Slytherin green underwear embellished in a discrete way with the Malfoy insignia entwined with the symbol of his house. "Unless you are intending to stand there like a useless lump and watch, go on to class." He made a shooing motion with his hands and chuckled to himself when Goyle couldn't scramble out of the room quick enough.

Draco always took his time getting dressed. He didn't care that he was late for classes; he had far more important things to do with his life than spend wasted time sitting behind a desk taking notes about something he couldn't really care less about. He picked up a pair of neatly pressed grey trousers and another immaculate white shirt from the pile that the Slytherin House-elves made sure were there every day. He then pulled his black house robe, complete with 'Prefect' badge and Slytherin motif, from the tall wardrobe beside the door, and walked into his private bathroom.

His routine never changed, he always made sure that his hair was perfect, that his robe hung to just above his shoes - so that everyone could see how wonderfully shiny and new they were. He loved to rub everyone's noses in the fact that he had more money than most of them would ever see.

He leaned back under the intense heat and spray of the shower for ten minutes, washing his hair with the coconut shampoo and conditioner that his mother favoured. He wasn't over-keen on the feminine smell, but at the same time it reminded him of home, of the comforting embrace his mother held him in after the constant fights with his father. With one final sweep of a small comb through his hair, he climbed out of the shower and used a drying spell to get rid of the moisture on his skin, before pulling on his clothes and leaving the bathroom.

These moments alone were his self-indulgence, his gift to himself, the way he showed that he cared about himself even if very few others did.

_"Look here he comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder…"_

Ginny pressed back against the wall and held her breath, desperately praying that no one would notice her, that she would be as invisible today as she had been for the last five years of her Hogwarts' education.

He looked no different than he had any other time she had seen him walking along this corridor, his head held proudly high, his footsteps sure. She couldn't help admiring him; there was just something about him that drew her eyes every time he was near.

"And then I told Snape there was no way I was going to monitor detention. What else is Granger good for? Stupid Mudblood…" The two goons standing either side of him laughed loudly, punching each other when Draco turned round and glared at them. "You are such utter morons," he muttered under his breath, continuing to walk down the corridor, passing Ginny by without even noticing that she was there.

Breathing out a sigh of relief when Draco and his mini motley crew had finally turned a corner in the long corridor and were out of sight, Ginny moved from her hiding place and continued her walk down to the dungeons. She had detention again, and if she didn't hurry up she was going to be late.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Weasley." Ginny skidded to a halt just inside the door of the Potions' classroom, grimacing at the furious expression on Snape's face.

"Sorry, Professor Snape, I…" she swallowed nervously as Snape's expression darkened further and he stood up, storming toward where she was standing with a swish of his dark robes.

"I don't particularly care for whatever excuse you might come up with, Miss Weasley. Sit down with the rest of the class and pay attention." He stalked up to the front of the classroom, and slammed his fist down on the desk. Immediately everyone in the room fell silent. Ginny slumped down in the only remaining seat, right at the front, and waited, with everyone else, for Snape to speak.

"I am sure you all know why you are here this evening." He glared at each and every student sitting in the classroom; Ginny shrank down further in her chair and wished that she was invisible. "Despite my protests to the contrary, Professor Dumbledore has decided that detention should be served within school grounds, and involve far more constructive punishment. For this reason you are all expected to produce 6-foot essays on what you did wrong to deserve detention. You are to stay in this room until you have finished." It was obvious from his tone of voice that Snape was not at all pleased with this turn of events. You didn't have to be good at Divination to see that he didn't want to be monitoring Professor Dumbledore's experimental Detention exercise, but given all that the Potions' Master owed to the slightly kooky headmaster, he didn't have any room to argue.

Ginny looked down at the sheet of parchment that was growing and growing in front of her, and groaned. "Crap," she muttered under her breath, wondering if she hadn't stepped into her own personal hell.

_"I know he  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled…"_

Draco peered in the small window of the Potions' classroom door and wished that he didn't have to interrupt whatever was going on. Reluctantly he tapped lightly on the door and pushed it open, wincing when it squeaked as he walked into the room. "Professor Snape?" He coughed when it seemed that his Head of House hadn't heard him. "Professor Snape? Professor Dumbledore has called a staff meeting, he sent me down to get you." He cleared his throat and prepared to speak again, louder when it seemed that Snape still wasn't hearing.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. Class, if you could continue with what you are doing." Snape stood up and stalked from the classroom, leaving a room full of relieved students behind.

Draco sat down behind Snape's desk and swung his feet up onto the desk. "Continue what you were doing," he flicked a gaze over the students in front of him and chuckled under his breath when they immediately continued with their writing, as though they had as much fear of him as they did Snape.

Ginny dared to glance up at Draco as he examined his fingernails. There were so many things about him that she knew, things that everyone else had failed to notice. She had seen him sneaking across the school grounds in the dead of night, and a few times she had dared to follow him. He always went to the same place, a hidden edge of the lake, near to the Forbidden Forest. She had no idea why he always ventured out alone, but when he was in that alcove, the façade that he allowed people to see just fell away.

"Is there a problem, Weasley?" Ginny started at the feel of his hot breath at the back of her neck.

"N…no," she swallowed nervously and shook her head. "No problem." She wished that he would move away from her, his nearness was distracting.

"Are you sure?" He leaned over to look at what she had been jotting down on the parchment, grinning when she tried to move away from him.

"Yes, positive." She shrugged his hand away from her shoulder and leaned down further over her parchment, wondering what exactly she could write to explain why she had been outside after curfew.

**Part Two - the Previous Week**

_"Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie…"_

"What are you doing out here, Weasley?" Draco looked up from watching the ripples on the lake, a frown on his face.

"I could ask you the same question, Ferret boy," she grinned, making herself comfortable on a rock near to where Draco was sitting. "Aren't you afraid that Snape will come out here and give you shit for being out after curfew?" She leaned back casually and crossed her long legs at the ankle.

Draco chuckled and twisted on the room to look over at Ginny, "that isn't likely to happen," he picked up another smooth pebble from the ground at his feet and tossed it between his hands. "And what are you doing out here after curfew?" He raised his eyebrows and waited rather impatiently for her to reply.

"How do you know that I don't have permission?" she returned his intense gaze with one of her own, determined that she wasn't going to let him win this seemingly silent battle of wills.

"What do I care, Weasley?" He mumbled the words under his breath, and turned his attention back to the calm lake. He had come here for peace and quiet, and he refused to let Ginny Weasley ruin his private time.

Ginny stared at Draco's back, confused at his sudden change. She had been watching him for a while now, and couldn't figure him out. One minute he would be laughing and joking with his friends, making fun of anyone who dared to walk past, the next he would be staring out into space, a blank expression on his face, an almost invisible track of tears rolling down his pale cheeks. She fought back the temptation to brush her fingers through his hair; to try and help him get through whatever it was that had been troubling him of late.

"Are you still here?" He twisted round to watch Ginny, confused as to why she insisted on staying with him when he had made it very clear she wasn't wanted. "I thought that you would have got the message that you aren't wanted here."

"I don't see a sign anywhere that says you own this place." She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to get a rise out of him, any kind of emotion was better than no emotion at all.

"Why don't you go back to your cosy little bedroom and play with your dollies?" He knew he sounded like a spoilt little child who wasn't getting his own way, but he didn't care, he just wanted her to stop distracting him and leave him alone.

Pulling a small silver flask from one of the deep pockets of his cloak, Draco uncapped it and lifted it to his lips. Shuddering as the alcohol burned down his throat, Draco sighed in a play of relief, pretending that he was used to the flavour of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Actually it was something that he had never tasted before, having stolen the small amount in his flask from the secret stash that his mother believed to be well hidden. "Want some?" Already the alcohol was flowing freely through his system and he was starting to feel slightly blurry.

Ginny looked at Draco, amazed, and nodded. "Okay," she took the flask from his hands and reluctantly took a sip, blinking rapidly, and coughing as she swallowed the whiskey down. "That's…uh…good," she winced, handing the drink back to Draco and watching him through slightly hazy eyes as he took another mouthful, this one affecting him slightly less obviously than the first.

"Better," he smacked his lips with the back of one hand, the flask dangling between his legs as he leaned forward, focusing dazed grey orbs on Ginny's freckled face. "You's kinda pretty you know…for a Muggle lovin' Weasel…" he leaned even further forward, the whiskey falling forgotten to the floor, draining into the dry ground at his feet.

"Really?" Ginny's eyes widened, shocked at this strange, mixed compliment. "'N you're kinda cute for a bastard Malfoy." She leaned forward, stumbling as she fell off the rock, right into Draco, knocking him backward onto the grass and pebbles.

"How come we's down here?" Draco looked around him, and then stared back up at Ginny, who was staring at him blearily. "Do they hurt?" he pressed a finger lightly to one of the freckles on Ginny's nose, giggling in a rather girlish way when she moved back away from him, startled. What had he done that for? She lifted her fingers to her face and brushed them across the same place that he had touched just seconds before.

Ginny looked down at Draco and felt amazingly proud of herself, he was giggling childishly, totally out of character, and she was partially responsible for it, even if she hadn't provided him with the drink, she had driven him to drink it. "Come back down 'ere. You's too tall up there." He raised one arm weakly and waved it at her, grinning successfully when Ginny trustfully placed her hand in his and knelt down beside him, her long red hair falling out of the clip at the back of her head.

Closing his eyes, Draco lifted his head slightly and pressed his lips awkwardly to Ginny's, ignoring her gasp of shock, and the feeling that flowed through him telling him that something wasn't quite right here. He knew that it was the alcohol talking, but right at that moment it didn't matter. He needed something to take away the ache that had been eating him up for months, and she was there.

"C'mere," Draco brushed a hand softly along Ginny's cheek, a faint grin on his face as she moved forward a little, her small hands resting against the tight muscles of his chest.

"Why?" she looked at him through squinty eyes, giggling lightly when Draco pouted, his lower lip wobbling briefly before he started laughing.

"Cos I want to shag you, o' course!" He blinked and rose upward slightly, struggling to hold his weight on one unsteady arm, and started pressing butterfly kisses across Ginny's face, the bridge of her freckled nose, her cheeks, her eyelids.

Ginny was shaking. She pushed her hands against Draco's chest for a moment, in a futile attempt to fight against his urges as well as her own, eventually giving in to the desperate need she always felt to be wanted. "Draco," she moaned as one of his cool hands slipped underneath the loose neck of her blouse, pushing aside the strap of her cotton bra to press against naked flesh.

"I know you want this," he slurred against her neck as he brushed another light kiss against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Ginny groaned as he pushed one of his hard thighs between her jelly-like legs and rubbed against the part of her that was already swollen and moist with wanting him. She gulped back a cry as he brushed against her distended clit, sighing when he moved again, the brief contact lost.

Ginny looked down at him and had to fight back the sudden urge she had to run and hide, he had an expression on his face that she had only ever seen one time before, that time it had been on the face of Tom Riddle, as he had told her that she would have to die. She batted away the fear like an irritating fly, and focused on the sensations caused by Draco's caressing of her body.

Somehow her shirt was now unbuttoned and hanging loosely around her shoulders, the cuffs caught on her wrists, her bra was torn at the shoulder, one of Draco's hands was smoothing over her skin, cupping the ivory orb, his thumb stroking and teasing at the puckering rose-red nipple. "These're pretty," Draco mumbled almost incoherently as he moved forward and sucked the nipple into his mouth, his teeth lightly biting down, his hands moving to free her other bra-clad breast.

Ginny thought that somewhere along the line she must have fallen asleep, and that this was all a dream. There was no way that Draco Malfoy would want to do this with her. She was a Weasley, and he most definitely wasn't. She stroked one hand down Draco's side and pinched him through his clothes, which shocked him into biting down rather hard on her already aching nipple. "What'd you do that for?" he pulled back and stared at her, unable to believe that she had actually pinched him.

"You're real," she looked at him, unblinking, and smirked. "Brilliant!" No longer afraid that she was going to wake up and he would vanish, Ginny shrugged off her shirt, and the tattered remains of her bra, then unclasped the button at the waistband of her skirt and lifted it off over her head, leaving her clad only in a pair of pale blue cotton panties with the words "Merlin it's Tuesday" on the front.

"I like your knickers, Weasley," Draco touched a finger lightly to the front of them, easily slipping his fingers beneath the elastic edging to graze against the coarse curls covering her wet heat.

"Oh!" Ginny arched her back, pressing down slightly as Draco continued to stroke her lightly, one finger sliding between her slick lips, sweeping over her engorged clit and teasing against her entrance.

Draco's eyes widened when he felt Ginny's petite hands joining his own, to stroke at her. The sight of her touching herself, her head flung back and her fingers twiddling between her thighs, was enough to make Draco sure he was going to come before he had the chance to feel her tighten around his cock. Her skin was flushed a pale peach, her brown eyes had darkened to the colour of Arabian coffee beans, her dark red hair spilled around her face in a mad riot of moon-kissed curls, she looked like that Muggle painting of Aphrodite.

Sweeping Ginny's fast-moving fingers aside, Draco moved them both until he was leaning over her, her supine body resting on the hard ground. Ginny thought the world was going to explode when he moved down her body, pressing kisses to her aching breasts, her rippling flat stomach and the sensitive skin just above the low-riding waistband of her panties. She groaned, her eyes flashing wildly as he took his time pulling her panties down her legs before placing them in one of his cloak pockets.

"Mmmm, sweet honey…" he moved until his head was resting between her thighs, his hot breath flowing over the heated part of her that needed to be touched.

"Please…" she gasped the word, her fingers tunnelling through his fine fair hair, pulling him closer. She almost shot off the ground when the tip of his tongue flicked lightly over her clit before returning for a longer stroke. "Dear Merlin," she swallowed back the loud scream that almost left her when he suddenly thrust his strong tongue between her moist nether-lips.

Ginny fisted her hands in Draco's hair, desperate to get even closer to him, her body shuddering beneath his touch. This was so much better than when she touched herself, even that Muggle vibrator with the little rabbit ears that she had bought on her last trip to London wasn't anywhere near as good as the sensation of Draco's slightly rough tongue caressing her as it was.

Draco's head was all fuzzy, the scent and taste coming from Ginny mixed with the intoxicating alcohol in his bloodstream was causing all his senses to overload. He slithered up her body, his fingers rubbing along her slender waist as he slid one leg between her thighs and rubbed against her, the material of his trousers creating more friction.

Ginny tugged at Draco's trousers, desperate to feel his skin against her, "off," she grunted as she struggled to pull the cloth away from his body. Draco rose until he was kneeling, one leg still between her thighs, and looked down at her with a lopsided smirk on his face. Rising unsteadily to his feet, he quickly kicked off his shoes and shed his trousers. His hard cock bounced against his pale flat stomach, no longer restrained by the expensive school trousers, and he watched, through lowered lashes as Ginny stared at him, her mouth open. *Merlin,* she gaped at the length of his manhood, *how is that going to fit?*

Ginny made no move to rise from the ground, still watching Draco, fascinated with the way his body was different from hers. She lived in a household of men, but she had never seen, and never wanted to see, any one of them naked, they were her brothers! She knew all about the mechanics of sex, but had always believed that she would lose her virginity to Harry, the boy of her fantasies for so long.

Taking his cock in shaking hands, Draco again lowered himself between Ginny's legs and moved against her, aching to be where his tongue and fingers had already been. The mushroom head slipped inside her a little way, groaning at the feel of her heat around him.

Ginny sucked in a breath as Draco pushed in a little further, turning her head to the side as she winced, the pressure of him stretching her was causing her a little discomfort.

Groaning deep in his throat, Draco thrust forward, the entire length of his cock sinking into her, her heat and tight clenching muscles surrounding him. Closing his eyes, he continued to move his hips against hers, her name escaping her lips when she thrust upward to meet him.

Ginny's back was hurting a little, the stones beneath her pressing into her with every movement of their bodies together. Her nails clawing at his back, Ginny wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed even closer. She felt as though her body was being split in half. She was reaching for something; where they were joined she could feel this tugging sensation, as though she were being pulled toward some destination she had never been made aware of. The ache between her thighs, the soreness, wasn't affecting this tingle, this desperation.

"Ginny…" Draco arched his back and thrust deeper inside her, in…out…in…out until he came with a shudder and quiet throaty moan. "Ginny…"

Draco rolled away from Ginny's still shuddering body and sat up, already pulling his cloak back around his shoulders.

"Draco?" Ginny sat up, curling up, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Are you all right?" She shuffled forward a little bit and reached a hand out, touching Draco's arm.

Draco didn't even bother to turn around. He shrugged Ginny's hand off his arm and stood up, using a spell to quickly dress. "Are you still here?"

Ginny stumbled to her feet and staggered backwards, tears already forming in her eyes at this sudden rejection. "What?"

"Go away, Weasley. It was very nice and all that, but I'm finished." He snapped closed the catch on his cloak and sat back down on his rock, already blanking out Ginny's presence.

"You bastard," Ginny whispered the words, she felt like she was going to be embarrassingly sick. "You absolute bastard…" Not caring that she was only partially dressed, she grabbed up the rest of her clothes and without looking back, Ginny ran toward the school, her sobs carried softly on the wind, battering uselessly against the iron that covered Draco's heart.

Uncaring that she was making more noise than she should for something that no one could see Ginny clomped up the steps at the front of the school and through the entry hall.

_"I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore..."_

"Miss Weasley?" Ginny turned, shocked, and caught the edge of the invisibility cloak under her feet. "I trust you have a good reason for being out of bed after curfew?" Ginny stared at Professor McGonagall with an expression of horror on her face.

"Uh…I went for a walk." She spoke quickly, ducking her head when her House Mistress tutted and shook her head, disappointed.

"I am surprised at you, Ginny. I have no choice but to punish you. Detention for three weeks with Professor Snape." She shook her head again and grabbed Ginny's arm none to gently, dragging the young girl with her up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Sorry, Professor," Ginny looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady and attempted a slight smile when the portrait did a very good impression of a disappointed mother. "Flibberwibble," she murmured, taking a step back as the painting swung open, revealing the entrance to the common room.

"Good night, Miss Weasley. I trust you will not be stepping out again tonight." Minerva McGonagall waited until Ginny was headed up the stairs to her dorm before turning and heading back down the stairs to her own rooms. Ginny was the last person she had expected to find wandering the corridors when she went out for her nightly check of the students. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed that the youngest Weasley was suddenly finding it necessary to sneak out of her room at night. Perhaps after serving a few weeks of detention she would know not to do it again.

**Epilogue**

Ginny looked down at her blank scroll again and frowned. How was she going to explain all that, knowing that so many people would get to see it? She touched the tip of the quill to the page and let the words flow. Glancing up again quickly at Draco she noticed that he was watching her again.

Ever since the whole thing had happened, Ginny had been doing her utmost to avoid him, even when he, actually showing a tiny inkling of human conscience, had tried to apologise to her for being such a bastard. It was as though he had suddenly undergone a huge change of heart, but Ginny knew that Draco Malfoy didn't have a heart, he was a Slytherin prince who cared for no one but himself.

_"It never was and never will be…"_

Blinking back tears that seemed to flow all too easily, Ginny continued to stare at the blank parchment, wondering what further punishment they could give her for not completing this particular assignment, more detention wasn't exactly something she would dread…that essay would be so much easier to write *I didn't write down what I had done to get my last detention.* A giggle bubbled up in her throat and she put her hand over her mouth to smother the sound before it escaped.

"That paper isn't going to write itself, Weasley…" Draco had walked up behind her and was again staring over her shoulder at the blank parchment. "Don't you even know your name?" He chuckled again, the sound sending shivers down her spine.

*Oh no, not again, Ginny. Don't even think about that…* she shook her head to clear the thoughts and turned to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes angry. "Go away, Malfoy." She scratched her name out on the top of the paper and started to make little flowery doodles on the corners. She knew that he was still there, could feel his eyes on the back of her head, but she refused to pay him any attention, knowing that is what he wanted.

_"You're not real, and you can't save me…"_

Draco walked back to the front of the class and slouched down into Snape's big desk chair, his eyes scanning over the students all stuck in detention depression, settling back on Ginny again, willing her to look at him. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. For months he had been hoping that she would pay some kind of attention to him, but his Malfoy pride wouldn't let him chase her. Finally she had chased him down, and he had been in heaven, but those little niggling thoughts in the back of his head wouldn't let him go anywhere near happy. In Malfoy Manor happiness was a weakness, and one that he couldn't afford.

Leaning forward he rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

Ginny took a chance and looked up, pity on her face when she noticed that Draco appeared completely defeated. She studied the top of his head for a few moments, and then turned her attention back to the little doodles that now littered her parchment. He was human, and even though he wasn't about to show that to everyone, she could see it and it wouldn't be long before other people noticed.

_"Somehow now you're everybody's fool."_

THE END


End file.
